The Shock
"The Shock" is the fifth episode of the fifth series of Peaky Blinders and the twenty ninth episode overall. It is scheduled to air September 15, 2019. Synopsis Mosley takes advantage of shocking events to give a speech to the gathered crowd at Arrow House. Afterwards, Mosley gives Tommy his instructions. Arthur and his men arrive at Limehouse for the arranged rendezvous, but the situation has changed drastically. Meanwhile, Tommy visits an old war comrade who has a very specific skill that Tommy intends to use. Plot Following the events of the previous episode, Linda lies on Tommy’s table struggling from the gun shot wound inflicted by Polly. Tommy removes the bullet, sending a distressed Arthur to the library for opium to relieve the pain, with Polly offering hers instead, revealing that Aberama proposed to her. When Arthur returns, he pleads that Polly should have let him take the bullet instead, and Polly admits that Aberama would like Arthur to be his best man at the wedding. Meanwhile, Mosley thanks the dancers for the performance on the night, taking advantage of the platform to announce his new political party, attributing the unrest in England to be a result of the Wall St. crash and the panic in the United States. During his speech, Aberama looks on in disgust, spitting on the ground before leaving prematurely. Mosley asks the people to pass on the message: “Britain First”, but is weary that the newspapers will not pass on the message, but print fake news. Taking Tommy aside privately, Mosley warns that family matters such as the shooting will have to stop, but Tommy admits that it has already been taken care of. Mosley admits that he has been looking into the Shelby portfolio and needs the Jewish company lawyer to be fired, he also cites that he has promised some of the Shelby tracks to Jimmy McCavern, much to Tommy’s dismay. Lizzie questions why Tommy is working with Mosley, with him admitting that he is supplying the government with information, however Lizzie is not convinced with his response. Arthur, meanwhile, asks Linda to leave with him, leaving the Peaky and Shelby life behind them, however Linda tells Arthur to stay and live in his head, admitting that it would’ve been too kind to shoot and kill Arthur. With this, she leaves the Shelby estate and Arthur behind. Tommy gives the cheque signed by Mosley to Ben, admitting that it proves a link between Mosley and the leader of a criminal organisation. Ben admits that there has been resistance from his superiors and cannot pass the information on as they are all moved by Mosley’s speech from the previous night. He also reveals that due to not providing Tommy as his source for news on Mosley, his superiors are thinking of moving him to Johannesburg. Younger questions why Tommy has stopped reporting on Jessie Eden, admitting that Ada has a theory, however Tommy asks Younger to ignore the theories from Ada as they are always hopeful and wrong. As Younger gets into his car to drive off, a boy kicks a football at the car, causing it to blow up, presumably from an explosive planted on the car while he was meeting with Tommy. Tommy reveals the news to Ada, who is distraught, but admits that she didn’t love Ben, but did like him. She is angry that everyone the Shelby family touch end up dead, citing that he didn’t deserve to die. Tommy admits that the family will take care of the funeral and it will be dubbed an IRA assassination of a British Military Officer. Ada questions why he was killed, with Tommy surmising that he pushed too far and Section D — or some other government organization — pushed back. Down by the canal, Arthur and Aberama arrive to collect the cargo as a part of the business deal, however find Chang has been shot and a shooting match ensures. Chang reveals that they are Irish and claimed they were taking the opium on behalf of the king. Arthur realizes that the men are Titanic’s and were very capable soldiers during the war. He fires on the men, exclaiming that they “Do not fuck with the Peaky fucking Blinders”. They find the opium, and Isiah reveals that one of the men that was killed is a police officer. Arthur orders that Isiah burn the body, using his gun and razor blade to force the men working the burners to burn the body. Tommy visits the local asylum to see an old friend, Barney. He reveals that he, Arthur and Jeremiah are alive while the rest are dead. It is revealed that Barney is an old comrade of Tommy’s from the war. Tommy offers Barney an opium and cyanide capsule as a way out, however Barney refuses the capsule. Tommy is confused as to why Barney does not want to die despite being locked up all day every day, but Barney admits that he has hope that one day things might change. Tommy reveals that he will break Barney out as he could use him in the Peaky Blinders, with Barney agreeing to the plan. McCavern meets with Tommy as they await the shipment, with McCavern revealing that Mosley is open to suggestions of those who can offer him support in London, with Tommy revealing that he believes Alfie Solomons to be the best candidate, however McCavern admits that he knows Solomons is dead, but more importantly Jewish. Tommy questions Aberama’s location, with Arthur revealing that he got off at an earlier stop, not wanting to break the truce between the Billy Boy’s and Peaky Blinders by killing Jimmy. Arthur realises that Barney is to kill Oswald Mosley while Tommy stands right next to him, with Tommy taking over as leader of the party. Cast *Cillian Murphy as Thomas Shelby *Helen McCrory as Polly Gray *Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby *Sophie Rundle as Ada Thorne *Finn Cole as Michael Gray *Natasha O'Keeffe as Lizzie Stark *Kate Phillips as Linda Shelby *Anya Taylor-Joy as Gina Gray *Brian Gleeson as Jimmy McCavern *Annabelle Wallis as Grace Shelby (Hallucination) *Aidan Gillen as Aberama Gold *Sam Claflin as Oswald Mosley *Andrew Koji as Brilliant Chang *Kingsley Ben-Adir as Col Ben Younger *Daryl McCormack as Isiah Jesus Soundtrack Trivia *Thomas mentions Alfie Solomons by suggesting him as an ally for Mosley in London, despite having "killed" him previously. *This marks Ben Younger's final appearance in the show alive, as he is killed as a result of Thomas' actions. Quotes Gallery References Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Episodes